community_safety_association_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Self-Adaptability
Self-adaptability is an individual's capacity to be changed by an influence, given their experiences. Self-adaptability determines how one responds to an influence, and whether or not that influence changes them for better or for worse. Their tendency to change by influence is based off their experiences throughout life, which directly affects how much an influence changes them. Experience "Experience", as is used in this context, refers to an individual's total life experience. Life experience is ambiguous, so it may involve all of the following types of experience, but is not limited to: * Mental experience * Physical experience * Emotional experience * Social experience Generally, experience covers both an individual's exposure to or involvement in an event. Because the combined experiences of someone throughout their life indirectly shapes their mental and physical well-being from thereon, it establishes a sense of self deeply rooted in where they've been and what they've done. As a result, their self-adaptability is developed as a means of allowing an influence to change how they behave as an individual. Change by Influence As was established in the previous section, an individual's life experience shapes their capacity, or potential, for being changed by an influence. By the same token, it can be assumed that a young individual's overall self-adaptability is undeveloped; it's likely that their life experience is not yet enough to have already fostered a way to properly respond to many influences. Likewise, an older individual with the life experience of, say, a few decades is likely significantly more able in knowing whether or not to let an influence change themselves — in such a way that changes how they act. Thus, it can be assumed that their self-adaptability is developed. It can also be assumed that an individual with an undeveloped overall self-adaptability has an abundance of life experience. Experience is not necessarily proportional to time, as was emphasized with age in the previous paragraph. Self-adaptability is most dependent on the variety of someone's life experience; a very rich experience in a single area or subject over a broad stretch of time doesn't necessarily reflect experience in others. Thus, one's overall self-adaptability is more developed when their life experience applies to as many areas as possible. However, one's self-adaptability against a certain influence can be developed enough, especially if they have enough life experience in an area which relates to that influence — regardless of how diverse their life experience is. Scenarios Self-adaptability is a very multifaceted aspect of individuality. It's unrealistic to get an idea of someones self-adaptability over a thin period of time, as the prolonged observation of how they react to certain events is necessary. Therefore, anecdotal examples of individuals shown to be reacting to a certain event doesn't necessarily suffice in determining their self-adaptability, but are a head-start in getting an idea of where they stand — especially when a specific past experience of theirs is already known. The following two-dimensional scenarios offer examples of individuals who vary in their self-adaptability: # A 3rd Degree Violator constantly harasses someone for offering constructive criticism on their avatar, after they've asked for it. It should be noted that a 3rd Degree Violator is unlikely to stop, so it's already established that their self-adaptability is developed to some extent. Their avatar is wearing something they consider to be important because it glosses over recovering from a traumatic event in their life, so it's likely that any mild criticism could be sensitive to the individual involved — pushing this person to harass the individual who gave criticism. Therefore, in this context at this point in time, it's likely that this person's self-adaptability is '''developed '''because of the traumatic life experience involved. # (in the same environment as scenario #1) A Level 2 Resilient Anti-Violator is compelled to rely on the Principle of Moderation of the Seven Principles of Resilience, to report the 3rd Degree Violator who was harassing another person for offering criticism on their avatar. They have past experience observing how a positive influence indirectly encourages an individual to refrain from violating a rule(s) less often. Thus, the recollection of their continued effectiveness in addressing violations causes them to report the violator. Therefore, in this context at this point in time, it's likely that this person's self-adaptability is '''developed '''because of their experience in addressing violations. # An individual with little to no experience in graphic design works on pursuing experience within this area, out of curiosity for the subject. After some time exploring this field of interest, they willingly decide to abandon graphic design and move onto exploring another area of artistic development, as their rejection for graphic design stemmed from a lack of experience in it. Therefore, in this context at this point in time, it's likely that this person's self-adaptability is '''undeveloped '''because of their lack of experience in it. Note that the above scenarios aren't completely foolproof depictions of an individuals self-adaptability; there is always an unknown factor to everyone, and to that, a degree of uncertainty. Regardless, the extent to which an individual has visibly changed after they've been influenced is always a more reliable indicator of their self-adaptability.Category:Miscellaneous Topics